Blog użytkownika:Anamaria2002/Kocie Oko
''Kicia i moja zaiste wspaniała przeszłość Chcę wam opowiedzieć jak poznałem prawdziwą bohaterkę. Kiedy trafiłem do Obozu Herosów miałem siedem lat. Moje dzieciństwo nie było zbyt miłe. Cóż, moja matka, projektantka mody nie bardzo interesowała się mną i czymkolwiek, co nie było związane z materiałami na ciuchy i modelkami. Już jako niemowlak miałem dziwne wypadki i nawet wtedy nie spełniałem oczekiwań matki. Pamiętam, że jako przedszkolak miałem wieczne problemy. Kiedy moja grupa bawiła się na podwórku i któryś z kolegów (zapomniałem wspomnieć, że od początku byłem samotny) mnie popchnął natychmiast z nieba lał deszcz i niekiedy piorun uderzał tuż obok popychacza. Z tego powodu zawsze byłem uważany za zły omen. Jednak wszyscy mówili, że mam ciekawe oczy, takie jaskrawo niebieskie i przenikliwe. Myślałem, że te pioruny i burze to tylko dość częste zbiegi okoliczności. Tak sobie myślałem aż do wakacji, gdy pojechałem z przymusu z matką w góry. Tam matka zorganizowała sesję na najwyższym szczycie. Zawsze się zastanawiałem dlaczego do cholery nie mogła użyć Greenscreen’u? Ale mniejsza, o to. Kiedy cała ekipa wczłapała na samą górę zobaczyłem ogromnego orła, który usiadł mi na ramieniu. Jednak zrobił to bardzo delikatnie. Nieszczęsny fotograf zdążył zrobić kilka zdjęc zwierzęciu i niestety strzelił fleshem prosto w oczy ptaka. Wyobrażacie sobie reakcję orła? Nie wiem kiedy to się stało, jedyne co pamiętam to jak orzeł wzbija się do lotu i kieruje swoje szpony na fotografa. Co zrobiłem? Złapałem ptaka za nogi i z całej siły starałem się go przytrzymać. W rezultacie po kilku minutach byłem w powietrzu i to nad przepaścią. Moje dłonie były śliskie od potu i spadłem. Wtedy włączył mi się jakby szósty zmysł. Wiedziałem co robić. Pierwszy raz miałem w głowie tak szybki plan działania. U dyslektyka z ADHD jest to dość trudne. Szczęśliwie spadłem na jakąś wystającą skałę. Gdy zaczęła się kruszyć, odbiłem się i chwyciłem się rękoma za wystającą odłamek skalny. Było dobrze dopóki nie dotarłem do samego szczytu. Skała załamała się pod moim ciężarem i zawisłem na rękach. Wtedy wkroczył mój genialny plan. Zacząłem się huśtać i gdy moje stopy dotknęły skały odbiłem się tak mocno, że zrobiłem salto w tył i po chwili bólu byłem na ziemi. Tam czekał na mnie przestraszony fotograf i mdlejąca "babcia". Qillin nie była moją biologiczną babką, ale mi ją zastępowała i dawała miłość jakiej nigdy nie dostałem od matki. Kiedy zostałem przez nią porządnie wyściskany podszedłem do kipiącej matki. Myślałem, że usłyszę chociaż "Czy nic Ci nie jest?", jednak nawet tego nie zrobiła. Zaczęła krzyczeć, że zepsułem jej całą sesję i, że to prze ze mnie fotograf rozwalił jej najlepszy aparat. Już jako siedmiolatek miałem niezły charakterek i powiedziałem, że też się cieszę, że ją widzę. Nawrzeszczała na mnie, że jestem wstrętnym bachorem i uderzyła mnie w twarz. Wtedy dopiero zaczęła się burza i pioruny zaczęły się sypać nieba prosto w naszą górę. Gdy matka powtórzyła jeszcze wielokrotnie uderzenia piorun trafił tuż obok niej. Kiedy przestała krzyknęła w niebo "Ty przeklęty piorunie!". W tym czasie Qillin chwyciła mnie w objęcia i otarła łzy zbierające się w moich oczach. Kiedy matka się uspokoiła, podeszła do Qillin i powiedziała, że może mnie sobie zabrać gdzieś tam bo ona ma dosyć ''tego. Czego? Nigdy się nie dowiedziałem. Potem wsiedliśmy do auta. Jechaliśmy przez jakiś tydzień i dotarliśmy wreszcie na Long Islad. Byłoby super gdyby nie jedno przykre wydarzenie. Wchodziliśmy już na wzgórze, kiedy Qillin powiedziała, że musi chwileczkę odpocząć i kazała mi iść dalej. Posłuchanie jej było najgorszym błędem mojego życia. Nagle usłyszałem jej krzyk. Tuż obok niej stał ogromny blaszany byk. Już kiedyś go widziałem. To on zaatakował mnie, gdy byłem z matką na sesji w Hiszpanii. Musiałem ratować moją opiekunkę. Przecież została mi tylko ona. Dobiegłem do niej i rzuciłem się na byka, skutecznie uniemożliwiając mu zmiażdżenie starszej pani. Jednak nie zniechęciłem go. Gorzej, jeszcze bardziej się wściekł. Zobaczyłem jak Qillin rzuca mi jakiś przedmiot. To była spinka, którą miała spięte włosy. Gdy ją złapałem okazało się, że to miecz. Nigdy nie walczyłem bronią więc to byłoby to dla mnie bardzo trudne, gdyby nie fakt, że mój „szósty zmysł” był na to gotowy. Nie wiem skąd, ale umiałem dobrze utrzymać miecz i nawet sprawnie nim ciąć. Byk już leżał w częściach kiedy zobaczyłem ludzi zbiegających z góry, a za nimi biegł ogromny czarny kot. Podbiegłem do Qillin i zobaczyłem ogromne dwie rany na jej piersi. Byłem pewny, że jedna z nich uszkodziła serce. Jej oddech rzęził. - Qillin, nie zostawiaj mnie samego, proszę Cię! - krzyczałem przez łzy - Niestety mój czas już się kończy, ale Twój się zaczyna, to jest twój prawdziwy dom - wyszeptała i już więcej nie usłyszałem jej oddechu. Wtedy dopchał się do mnie jakiś wielki centaur. - Nazywam się Chejron i witam w Obozie Herosów. Jesteś jednym z nas. Jesteś półbogiem. - powiedział - Twoja Qillin była jedną z najad. Nie martw się wróci do nas za kilka godzin. Tylko będzie o wiele młodsza. - Jak to jestem półbogiem?- zapytałem nie kryjąc zdziwienia. - Jak masz na imię młodzieńcze? – zapytał Chejron. - Nazywam się Charlie Thunder - odparłem. - A ile masz lat? - pytał centaur. - Mam siedem lat. - Na Zeusa! - krzyknął - Siedem lat! Potem poprowadził mnie do jednego z domków. To była bodajże 11. Cóż, inne domki znacząco różniły się od 11 czyli domku Hermesa. Dobrze się składało, bo znałem mitologię grecką jak własną kieszeń. Tamte były dobrze zdobione i miały atmosferę innych bóstw. Szczególnie 1, 2, 3 i 4 były piękne. Przed domkiem stało dwoje młodych ludzi. Dziewczyna miała chyba dwadzieścia-kilka lat. Tak samo jak chłopak. - Charlie, poznaj Annabeth i Percy’ego Jacksonów - powiedział Chejron. - Miło nam Cię poznać - powiedziała Annabeth i oprowadziła mnie po obozie. Kiedy wróciliśmy do 11 okazało się, że jest tam dość tłoczno szczególnie z tym ogromnym kotem, który przymilał się do Annabeth i Percy’ego. - Charlie, poznaj Atlantę - powiedział Percy. - Oboje jesteście jeszcze nieuznani. Wtedy kocica zaczęła przymilać się do mnie, o mało mnie nie przewracając. - Ale z Ciebie miłe coś - mruknąłem przerażony. Tego co się potem wydarzyło nikt nie mógł się spodziewać. Ciało kocicy zaczęło się przekształcać i nagle przede mną stanęła dobrze zbudowana dziewczyna w moim wieku ze lśniącymi złotymi oczami i powiedziała. - Sam jesteś coś, koleś. O mało nie zemdlałem. Okazało się, że Atlanta jest pod wpływem klątwy, którą rzucił na nią jej boski rodzic. Była na obozie od 4 roku życia. Trochę długo co nie? Potem zostaliśmy zaprowadzeni na kolacje i ognisko. Tego co tam się stało nie mogłem wyjaśnić… ''Przydział Na początku byłem nieśmiały, ale okazało się, że reszta obozowiczów przeżyła to samo co ja… nie było tak źle. - Jak masz na imię? - zaczęła rozmowę Kicia. - Mam na imię Charlie - odrzekłem. - A ja jestem Atlanta – powiedziała, wyprzedzając moje pytanie. Niestety nasza rozmowa nie trwała zbyt długo ponieważ zaczęła się uczta i wszyscy chcieli mnie poznać. Najpierw zostałem przedstawiony najstarszym obozowiczom: trenerom, byłym herosom, którzy przeszli trochę więcej niż my… Pierwsza podeszła wysoka dobrze zbudowana kobieta w czerwonej bluzie, przedstawiła się jako Clarise La Rou-Rodrigez. Później poznałem braci Hood – opiekunów mojego dotychczasowego domku – synów Hermesa. Percy’ego i Annabeth już znałem, ale mimo to podeszli by porozmawiać. - Chcielibyśmy wytłumaczyć Ci kilka rzeczy… - zaczęła Annabeth. - Tak, chodzi o to, że do obozu trafiają zwykle dzieciaki w wieku jedenastu lat, a ty masz siedem - dokończył za nią Percy. - Czyli, jestem trochę za młody na obóz? - zapytałem. - Nie - powiedział Percy ze śmiechem - To znaczy że jesteś synem jednego z Bogów Wielkiej Trójki - wyjaśnił. Wtedy odezwała się Annabeth. - Podejrzewamy, że…. Nie skończyła. Ze stołówki niósł się ogłuszający ryk. Percy popatrzył na nas z przerażeniem. - Głupi Hood, czy on chce, żeby ta mała go kiedyś zabiła? - mruknął sfrustrowany i pobiegł za żoną z powrotem na stołówkę. Widok był niecodzienny. Connor Hood leżał na ziemi przygnieciony wielkim cielskiem kocicy, która warczała na niego. Po nim było jedynie widać, że jest delikatnie mówiąc przerażony. Mówił coś do niej. Niestety usłyszałem… - Słuchaj no kotku, złaź ze mnie, bo jak nie to załatwię sobie audiencję u '''T w o j e g o' ojczulka i będziesz miała szlaban - powiedział W odpowiedzi otrzymał ryk. - Ty, mamusia cię nie uczyła, że się nie przygważdża opiekuna domku do podłogi? Ach no tak - powiedział nagle z uśmiechem - nie zdążyła. Bo umarła na własne głupie życzenie. Od razu było widać że nie ma za grosz rozumu… Po stołówce poniosło się westchnienie oburzenia. Nawet Percy i Annabeth przestali odciągać od niego Atlantę. Tylko zacisnęli usta. Chejron opuścił łuk ze strzałą ze środkiem nasennym. Atlanta zamarła. Nagle wstała. Hood uśmiechnął się zwycięsko. Nie na długo. Czarna pantera uderzyła w niego jakby z nową siłą. Jej pazury przejechały po jego twarzy zostawiając głębokie rany. Wtedy ona przemieniła się. Po jej twarzy ciekły łzy. Wstała i bez słowa ominęła wszystkich i skierowała się w stronę lasu. Percy nawoływał ją na próżno. Uciekła do puszczy. Bez namysłu skierowałem się za nią. Niespodzianek nigdy dosyć Wbiegłem zdyszany do puszczy. Szukałem jej pół godziny. W pewnym momencie usłyszałem cichy szloch. Na najwyższej gałęzi jednej z sosen błyszczała para złotych oczu. Mogła należeć tylko do jednej osoby... - ATLANTO! - Czego chcesz, Hood?! - krzyknęła. - Mało ci jeszcze blizn?! - ostatnie słowa wykrzykiwała z płaczem. - Nie jestem Hood, a jeżeli chodzi o blizny to grzecznie podziękuję - powiedziałem. Zaczęła mi się bacznie przyglądać. - Tak, to ja, Charles Thunder - odparłem zniecierpliwiony. - W takim razie czego TY chcesz?! - krzyknęła z takim wyrzutem, jakbym był wszystkiemu winien. - Chcę, żebyś wróciła do obozu - powiedziałem ciepło. - Wszyscy na ciebie czekają - dodałem po chwili. - Ta, jasne... - fuknęła, przemieniając się w kota i z gracją zeskakując z drzewa. Obeszła mnie jako kot niczym następną ofiarę. - Skora tak wszyscy na mnie czekają, to czemu przyszedłeś ty, a nie na przykład Chejron? - zapytała podejrzliwie, przemieniona z powrotem w człowieka. - Bo reszta cię szuka po całym obozie - odparłem ze stoickim spokojem. Tłumaczenie się przed tego typu osobami to był mój konik. No, dobra, kucyk, konikiem było wpadanie w kłopoty. W odpowiedzi skrzywiła się. - Słuchaj, wróć ze mną do obozu i pokarz Hood'owi, że cię nie złamał - zacząłem. - Wiem, że to trudne. Rozumiem, ale... - Co ty możesz wiedzieć na temat smutku, szantażu i straty? CO?! - krzyknęła mi prosto w twarz przez łzy. - Cóż, mam o tym jakieś pojęcie. Jak chcesz to ci wszystko opowiem - zacząłem delikatnie. Ona była jak tykająca bomba, drapieżnik czyhający na ofiarę. Jeden niewłaściwy ruch i po tobie. - No... dobrze - odpowiedziała w końcu. Odetchnąłem i zacząłem pasjonujący wykład o moim jakże wspaniałym bytowaniu na tej planecie. No, dobra, może trochę przesadziłem, ale liczy się gest... Opowiedziałem jej o wszystkich moich szczęśliwych doświadczeniach. Już nie płakała, tylko uważnie słuchała. W niektórych momentach wspólnie wybuchaliśmy śmiechem. Kiedy opowiedziałem jej o wakacjach w Madrycie, sam nie mogłem się powstrzymać od śmiechu. Najpierw zaczął mnie gonić blaszany byk, który po chwili wbił się w trybunę i, jak rodem z kreskówki, zaczęły wypadać z niego małe trybiki. Biedny byk stał się po chwili rekwizytem dla modelek. To sprawiło, że śmiałem się wtedy mimo przerażenia i złamaniu kilku (tylko pięciu) żeber. Już zacząłem się zbierać, kiedy mnie zatrzymała. - Ty opowiedziałeś, teraz moja kolej - powiedziała zdecydowana. - Skoro chcesz... - mruknąłem. - Jak wiesz, trafiłam do obozu jako czterolatka. Moja matka także była herosem, nie wiem jednak z jakiego domku pochodziła. Wszystko zaczęło się 14 sierpnia... Do naszego mieszkania w Lizbonie przyszło dwoje ludzi. Cóż, na pierwszy rzut oka byli ludźmi. Tak naprawdę, jak się później okazało, Josh i Squash byli dwójką przygłupich satyrów. Mama nic mi nie tłumaczyła, po prostu powiedziała, że już czas i wyjechałyśmy. Przez całą drogę atakowały na jakieś potwory. Zjawiła się nawet gorgona, ale Squash właśnie przeglądał się w lustrze i Meduza załatwiła samą siebie. Byliśmy już przy obozie, kiedy Josh wskazał nam parę ogromnych dzików z czerwonymi oczami. Moja mama wydawała się być przerażona. Zaczęła uciekać ze mną na rękach, a te dwa durnie zamiast wezwać Chejrona, schowały się w obozie. Reszta przybyła za późno. Próbowała walczyć z potworami, odciągając je ode mnie. I kiedy jeden dzik zaszarżował, zdążyła dać mi ten amulet, jednak pękł i dym, który się z niego ulotnił, przemienił mnie w to, czym dziś jestem. Kazała mi uciekać, ale ja nie chciałam. Kiedy ona odciągała jednego dzika, drugi mnie zobaczył. Jedyne co pamiętam to to, że wskoczyła między mnie, a tego potwora. Kiedy się obudziłam w szpitalu, słyszałam tylko jej krzyk. Krzyk mojej mamy. Przez szybę widziałam tylko jej dłoń z bransoletką z napisem '''CHB' i SPQR, tylu było wokół niej lekarzy. Ktoś mnie stamtąd zabrał. Chejron mi później powiedział, że mam nie żyje, bo kieł dzika był zatruty. Wiesz co usłyszałam od Josha i Squasha?'' Tylko: "'UPS! NIE CHCIELIŚMY, SORRY".' Od tamtej pory nie odzywam się do nich. Tak trafiłam do obozu ''- skończyła. - Jak nazywała się twoja mama? - zapytałem. - Shamim Shetaal Heap - odpowiedziała. - Nie wiedziałem, że masz hinduskie korzenie. - powiedziałem zdziwiony. - Mam - odrzekła. - Mam nawet oddzielne hinduskie imię. - Zdradzisz mi je? - zapytałem z nadzieją w głosie. - Nie znam go, ale mogę ci zdradzić znaczenie imion mojej matki. To ''ogień i chłód - powiedziała. - To ją odzwierciedlało. Razem wróciliśmy do obozu, powitani przez zatroskanego Chejrona, Percy'iego i Annabeth oraz ich córkę Jo. Zasiedliśmy do ogniska. Śpiewaliśmy obozowe piosenki, panowała euforia. Do czasu... Nagle jedna z opiekunek domku Apolla zaczęła strasznie kaszleć. - Rachel! - krzyknęła Annabeth. Rachel odpowiedziała, jednak jak sądzę, nie był to jej głos. Był strasznie zniekształcony, pełniejszy. Klątwę Hemakshi śmierć ogarnie, Jeżeli jedna igla z sosny Thalii spadnie. Dziecko Wielkiego świat znów odmieni, Uda się w otchłań wiecznych cieni... Powiedziała i zemdlała. Kilka osób powtarzało to, co przed chwilą usłyszało. Nagle Annabeth zgięła się w pół i jęknęła. Percy złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Bez wahania wziął ją na ręce i pobiegł za Chejronem do szpitala obozowego. Jo zaczęła płakać w ramionach Atlanty. Była od nas młodsza o jakieś dwa lata. To nie był jednak koniec niespodzianek. Kiedy Percy wrócił, oznajmił, że z Annabeth wszystko dobrze i zaraz do nas wróci. Nagle zobaczyłem błysk światła. Nad moją głową pojawił się symbol błyskawicy, a na niebie zaczęła się burza. Usłyszałem krzyk Atlanty i ogłuszające brawa. Nad jej głową pojawiły się DWA znaczki, rydwan z głową dzika i ogromny ciemny klucz z czaszką. Zostaliśmy uznani. - Brawo, brawo! - powiedział Chejron. - Witaj w naszym gronie, synu Zeusa i jeszcze raz witaj Atlanto, córko Hadesa i wnuczko Aresa - powiedziała Annabeth momentalnie zjawiając się obok nas. - Córko Hadesa i wnuczko Aresa? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem złotooka. - Synu Zeusa? - spytałem tym samym tonem co ona. - Tak, córko Hadesa. - rzekł jedwabisty głos. - Moja córko - dodał po chwili. Mówił do nas wysoki mężczyzna w średnim wieku w długiej szacie, która u jego stóp przemieniała się w czarną mgłę. Miał zimny, władczy wzrok, a w dłoni trzymał pęk kluczy. - To Ty? – zapytała. - Trzy lata czekam aż ty łaskawie ruszysz dupę z podziemia i mnie powiadomisz, że jestem Twoją córką tak?! - krzyknęła podchodząc do niego. Wszyscy westchnęli. Cóż nawet ja nie zwracałby bym się w ten sposób do, jak wszystkim wiadomo, Pana Śmierci. - Jesteś tak podobna do matki… - powiedział cicho gładząc jej włosy. - Tak, jestem i co z tego! - wrzasnęła. - To z tego, że pozwól ze mną, a wszystko Ci wyjaśnię - odrzekł ze stoickim spokojem. Popatrzyła się na mnie i na Chejrona. Centaur skinął głową. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie i położyła dłoń na dłoni swojego ojca. Po tym nagle zniknęli. ---- ''Od Autora 'Cześć nazywam się Antonina Trzaskoma i niektórym jestem może znana. Chodzę do SGEE w Kamiennej Górze. Percy Jackson to jedna wielu kochanych przeze mnie serii. Pomysł na książkę był już dawno temu, ale dopiero gdy Ania ( moja przyjaciółka Ana Hellen) pokazała mi Wikię mogłam to komuś pokazać. Uwielbiam pisać, a mam na to bardzo mało czasu. Dziękuję Wam za tak miłe komentarze i kto wie może napisze drugą część?' 'Czekajcie na czwarty rozdział, będzie się działo!!!' ---- Nauka czyni mistrzem, ale żeber łamać nie trzeba... Po zniknięciu Atlanty panowało wyczuwalne zdziwienie, które po kilku dniach przekształciło się w niesamowitą ciekawość poznania tajemnicy złotookiej. Ja natomiast zająłem się nauką. Nauką walki mieczem, wręcz, podstawowej medycyny. Codziennie o 8 rano stawiałem się przed domkiem Aresa jako jeden z pięcioosobowej „ekipy ambicyjno-ubezpieczeniowej” jak nazywała to Clarisse. Dopieraliśmy się w pary, dostawaliśmy drewniane miecze, tarcze i do dzieła. Przez miesiąc dałem radę opanować kilka sztuczek, więc teraz zabicie mnie nie było (tak przynajmniej mi się zdawało) takie łatwe jak wcześniej. Wszyscy powoli przyzwyczajali się, że Atlanta jest w Hadesie oraz, że twarz Connora pokrywają cztery wielkie blizny. Minęło osiem miesięcy odkąd byłem na obozie. Siedzieliśmy przy ognisku i biliśmy brawo nowym obozowiczkom: Hannie, córce Posejdona i Coco, potomkini Afrodyty. Percy nie wyglądał jednak na szczęśliwego. Siedział jak na szpilkach. Annabeth nigdzie nie było widać. Także połowa domku Apolla i Askepliosa gdzieś się zmyła. Nagle przybiegła do nas Clarisse. Percy wstał i podszedł do niej jakby spodziewał się najgorszego. Cóż reakcja trenerki boga wojny była ciekawa… - Percy! Percy! Ty szczęściarzu! Bliźniaki, jesteś ojcem bliźniaków!!! - krzyknęła rzucając się mu na szyję. Jo szalała ze szczęścia, krzycząc że ma siostrzyczkę. Percy aż usiadł z wrażenia szczerząc się jak najęty. Niespodzianek nigdy dość? Otóż ziemia nagle się rozstąpiła i wypadł z niej ogromny ogar piekielny i biegł prosto w moją stronę. Za nim pojawiła się znana mi twarz. Dobra budowa ciała, kruczo czarny warkocz spływający do pasa i złote oczy. - Cerbuś, Cerber stój piesku! - krzyknęła. Ja zacząłem się śmiać. Rzeczywiście pies wyglądał jak kopia cerbera tyle że z jedną, a nie trzema głowami. Pani O’ Leary była jedynym oswojonym ogarem i słuchała się tylko Percy‘iego i Jo. Trening, trening, posiłek, trening, trening, spać i tak w kółko. Minęły trzy lata od mojego przyścia do obozu kiedy zaczęło się dziać coś ciekawego. Przy ognisku siedziałem koło Atlanty i rozcierałem obolały kark. Znowu wygrała ze mną na treningu powalając mnie, w swojej kociej postaci, na ziemię i dogniatając mój kark łapą. Chejron uznał remis, bo Kicia walczyła nie fair. Nagle centaur zaklaskał. Zapowiedział turniej miedzy domkami. Każdy na każdego. Ja rozpocząłem losowanie. Kiedy otworzyłem kopertę ukazały mi się dwa imiona Chloris z domku Demeter i... O nie! Atlanta… Czekałem na ten dzień jak na szpilkach, nie spotkałem się z nią na ringu. Denerwowałem się cały dzień przed zawodami. Oczywiście zawaliłem noc ze stresu. Zaczęło się super… Jednak nie tylko ja wyglądałem na zmęczonego. Jedyna Atlanta była podekscytowana tym, że za pomocą magicznej broni będzie mogła „zabić” każdego przeciwnika. Zostaliśmy wyposażeni w złote zbroje, hełmy, miecze i wiele innych rodzajów broni. Mogliśmy sobie wybrać dowolny, oprócz broni dalekiego zasięgu. Chejron wyjaśnił nam, że jesteśmy całkowicie bezpieczni. Percy i Annabeth pokazali nam zasady gry. Za każdym razem gdy padał cios, który mógł zabić, albo chociaż ranić na zbroi pojawiała się czerwona smuga, a na tablicy wyników kreska, trzy kreski równa się przegrana. Aby przejść eliminacje trzeba wygrać z co najmniej jednym przeciwnikiem. Dozwolony jest remis, jeśli po upływie 7 minut nikt nie zada „ostatecznego” ciosu, koniec gry. Wtedy trzeba wygrać drugą walkę żeby przejść dalej. Ok, zaczęło się. Z Chlorisem miałem walczyć za jakieś 10 minut, z Atlantą za 35. Czas płynął za szybko. Nim się zorientowałem już trzymałem miecz od Qillin i starłem się nie uciekać tylko walczyć. Zrobiłem unik, pchnąłem. Trafiony. To tylko wzbudziło jego wściekłość. Jednak tak jak mówił Percy, złość nie pomaga w zawodach tylko pogarsza sprawę. Nawet ja mogłem z łatwością go położyć. Jedną walkę wygrałem, więc awans miałem niestety zapewniony… Z zainteresowaniem obserwowałem walki każdego z herosów. W szczególności jak można się domyślić walkę Atlanty z dziewczyną z domku Aresa, która była najbardziej pasjonująca. Widać było, że Luca jest podopieczną Clarise. Walczyła szybko dynamicznie i bardzo… wściekle. Atlanta zaś miała lepsza od niej technikę i przede wszystkim, zapewne po trochu koci refleks i spryt. Pojedynek stawał się monotonny. Zero trafień po obu stronach. Nagle Luca zadała niespodziewany cios w skroń. Kocica była jednak na to przygotowana i jakby tylko na to czekała. Zrobiła unik, wchodząc pod miecz. Obróciła się wokół własnej osi, w międzyczasie wyciągając drugi, krótki sztylet. Uderzyła z dwóch stron w żebra. Mimo zbroi ból musiał być potężny. Luca była przez pół sekundy otumaniona i nie zdążyła zareagować na cis prosto w brzuch zadany nakolannikiem. To nie był zwykły ochraniacz. Miał wysuwany podczas podnoszenia nogi bolec. Trzy ciosy. Koniec bitwy. Wygrała. Córka Aresa uśmiechnęła się i z wdzięcznością przyjęła pomocna dłoń od swojej o rok młodszej przeciwniczki. Opierając się o nią z trudem doszła do szpitala polowego. Teraz niestety była moja kolej. Po krótkiej przerwie weszliśmy na ring. Ona nie zmieniła orężu. Ja wziąłem miecz od Quillin, krótki sztylet, jakbym stracił broń (co było w moim przypadku bardzo prawdopodobne) oraz sekretną pułapkę. Sygnet z piorunem, który nie tylko raził prądem, ale także miał wysuwany, długi kolec w kształcie błyskawicy. Znalazłem go dziś na szafce nocnej. Dołączony został liścik z napisem : ''Nie zawiedź mnie używając tego… Ustawiłem się z mieczem w gotowości do obrony. Ona rozpoczęła. Uskoczyłem. Po trzecim uniku zadałem cios. Niesamowite z jaką łatwością go zablokowała. Nagle poczułem narastającą złość. Próbowałem ją stłumić. Im mocniej się starałem tym większą czułem wściekłość. Moje ruchy stały się bardziej dynamiczne, szybsze. Zamachnąłem się mieczem w jej skroń. Zrobiła taki sam trik, uderzając mnie tylko sztyletem, ponieważ uskoczyłem. Jednak na jedno nie była przygotowana. Zanim trafiła mnie, poraziłem ją prądem z sygnetu. Jęknęła. Odskoczyła na dalszą niż wcześniej odległość. Jeden do jednego. Walka toczy się dalej. Zrobiłem błąd. Popatrzyłem się prosto w jej oczy. Świdrowała mnie gniewnym spojrzeniem, które zamieniłoby w proch każdego. Nie była przez to mniej spostrzegawcza. Blokowała każdy mój ruch. Po chwili byłem zmęczony. Energia ze mnie wyparowała. Wykorzystała ten moment i rozbroiła mnie. Jednak nie trafiła. Sięgnąłem po sztylet. Miałem szansę. Zadała cios w skroń. Uskoczyłem, jednak spadł mi hełm. I dobrze, denerwował mnie. Atlanta zaskoczyła mnie. Odsunęła się tak, że nie mogłem jej dosięgnąć i także zdjęła hełm. Uczciwa. Niestety moja technika przy jej wyglądała jak chihuahua kontra owczarek niemiecki. Miałem marne szanse. Po minucie pozbawiła mnie sztyletu i jednym ruchem rozcięła mi wargę. Sędzia chciał przerwać grę, ale zaprotestowałem. Oboje nie mieliśmy hełmów. Ja także mogłem uderzyć ją w twarz. W tej sytuacji sygnet był nic nie warty. Trzymała mnie na odległość miecza, pół metra, nie miałem możliwości podejścia. Wyciągnąłem rękę ku górze i zacisnąłem pięść. Tak jak kiedyś w przedszkolu… Skąd znałem ten trik? Nie pamiętam. W Atlantę walnął piorun, przed drugim odskoczyła, mimo że musiało ją nieźle zaboleć. - Ach tak… - mruknęła. Po sekundzie skakałem jak Irlandczycy podczas narodowego tańca. Nie moja wina, że pode mną ziemia zapadała się, a za kostki łapały mnie trupie ręce. Widok musiał być śmieszny. Ja skaczący, a Atlanta śmigająca między piorunami. Kabaret. Percy nie dał rady. Pękając ze śmiechu gwizdnął i stwierdził remis. Nagle mnie zaćmiło. Mgła przykryła wszystko. Nie zemdlałem. To trupia ręka wykorzystała moją nieuwagę. Patrzyłem w puste oczodoły gnijącego ciała. Sięgnęło do mojej szyi i zaczęło mnie dusić. Niepotrzebnie. Sam jego zapach wystarczył by zabić. Słyszałem z góry nawoływania. Nie mogli mnie znaleźć bo byłem po ziemią, wśród kości. Może herosów? Udusiłby mnie gdybym nie przypomniał sobie jednej istotnej rzeczy. Miałem sygnet. Kolec nic nie dał, ale prąd tak. Ciało zamieniło się w proch, a przede mną pojawił się duch chłopca. Syna Apolla. Skinął do mnie głową. Ktoś mnie wyciągnął z dołu. Chejron nie złościł się na Atlantę ani na mnie. Remis został uznany mimo burzliwej narady. Dopiero bez zbroi zobaczyłem jak bardzo jestem poobijany. Trzy sińce, rozcięta warga, krwawiący nos. Kocica nie czuła się lepiej. Po porażeniach zostaną niewątpliwie blizny. Tam gdzie ją trafiłem sygnetem miała otwarte, niekrwawiące rany. Jej warga i nos była w podobnym stanie co moja. Leżeliśmy jako w szpitalu polowym jako pierwsi zawodnicy niedopuszczeni do dalszego etapu. Chejron podał nam tyle nektaru i ambrozji ile mógł. Obrażenia nie znikały. Nawet dzieci Asklepiosa nic nie mogły poradzić na nasz stan zdrowia. Potrzebowaliśmy czasu. Turniej nie kończył się tak szybko. Z tego co pamiętałem miał trwać jeszcze tydzień. Nikt nas nie doglądał. Nagle Atlanta zwinęła się z bólu. Wrzasnęła. Spojrzałem na nią przerażony. W miejscu ran cały czas raził ją prąd. Na tym polegała moc sygnetu. Niekończąca się rana. Zdjąłem go i przyjrzałem się mu uważnie. Miał dźwigienkę. Uchyliłem ją i piorun, który dla mojej własnej uciechy tańczył mi po dłoni zniknął. Olśniło mnie. Podszedłem d Atlanty. Przyłożyłem sygnet do ran. Najpierw popatrzyła na mnie przerażona, ale po sekundzie westchnęła z ulgi. Uśmiechnąłem się. Jednak zacząłem niewyraźnie widzieć. Mgła przykryła wszystko, a ja nagle zacząłem się dusić, jakby ktoś zacisnął na mojej szyi niewidzialny węzeł. Dotknąłem miejsca gdzie trup zacisnął swoje gnijące dłonie. Piekło. Poczułem na palcu coś lepkiego. Kolory jeszcze widziałem. Krew i ropa. Oczy kocicy rozszerzyły się ze strachu. Nie pam pojęcia skąd wiedziała jak mi pomóc. Czyżby już jej się to zdarzało? Zdołała mnie podprowadzić do łóżka i podała leżącą niedaleko maskę tlenową. - Teraz oddychaj. Może zaboleć - powiedziała cicho. Najpierw nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Kiedy wzrok mi się w końcu wyostrzył, miałem ochotę wyskoczyć z tego namiotu i nigdy nie wracać. Ta wariatka pochyliła się na de mną ze skalpelem. Zerwałem maskę. - Co ty robisz? Chcesz mnie zabić? - wrzeszczałem dopóki nie zabrakło mi tchu. Siłą wcisnęła mi maskę i usadziła na krześle i wręczyła mi kartkę z odręcznymi instrukcjami od Chejrona. Charlie! Nie zdziw się, jeżeli po niedługim czasie poczujesz duszności, a ze śladów po twojej „trupiej” walce zacznie sączyć się ropa. Najwyraźniej zaatakował cię były obozowicz, który zdradził nas podczas wojny z Kronosem. Nie pytaj… to już się zdarzało, ale było sporadyczne. Wybacz, że nie powiedziałem ci tego od razu, ale byłeś nieprzytomny, a inni potrzebują teraz mojej pomocy. Ale w każdym razie, nakłuj skalpelem pęcherze tak, żeby wylać nich całą ropę. Zaboli, ale dasz radę. Uważajcie na siebie dzieciaki. Chejron Dobrze, że siedziałem, bo prawie zemdlałem z wrażenia. - Czemu nic nie mówisz?- zapytałem odsuwając na chwilę maskę. Ona z wściekłością odsłoniła miejsce na szyi, które kurczowo zasłaniała. Tam trafił ją mój piorun. Po chwili zamachała mi przed nosem kartką z podpisem domku Asklepiosa. Atlanta Heap Lat: 10 Domek: Hades 'Diagnoza: tymczasowa (przynajmniej miesięczna) utrata mowy. Poważne uszkodzenia strun głosowych. Liczne oparzenia, rany otwarte. Lekki wstrząs mózgu. Porażenie prawej nogi (także tymczasowe). ' Spłonąłem rumieńcem i pozwoliłem jej na operację. Rzeczywiście bolało, ale co tam. Po chwili pieczenie ustało. Jednak nie mogłem sam oddychać, a Atlanta bezpiecznie chodzić bez laski. Ten „lekki” wstrząs mózgu powodował to, że cały czas się zataczała i nie mogła ustać w miejscu. Do tego to porażenie. Kuśtykała, ale w jakim stylu! Nie straciła ani trochę pewności siebie i nawet chora wyglądała na niebezpieczną. Niedługo potem ktoś do nas zajrzał i dał leki. Przerwał tym samym naszą rozmowę. Tak rozmowę przez kartkę papieru. Da się? Da się. Około północy położyliśmy się, ponieważ dopiero teraz zaczęły działać środki przeciwbólowe. Moja diagnoza? Prawie wyleczone, ostro pokiereszowane żebra, rozcięta warga, liczne sińce, bezdech, oraz tak samo wstrząs mózgu. E tam, drobiazgi. Tylko jak to możliwe, że tuż po walce nie czuliśmy bólu? Adrenalina? Może, nie wiem. To była na serio ciężki dzień… Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach